This invention relates to agricultural shares for agricultural machines such as seeding combines, scarifiers and cultivators.
Agricultural shares generally comprise a working portion which is intended for engagement with the ground and which has a front face, a rear face and two sides converging to a forward point. There is generally a land portion extending between the front and rear faces at the two sides of the share. The land portion defines the lower contact plane of the share with the ground and forms the footprint area of the share.
With agriculture shares, there is a direct relationship between the footprint area of the share and the resistance to both draft and ground penetration. Accordingly, resistance to both draft and ground penetration can be reduced if footprint area is reduced.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel and useful agricultural share which has provision to achieve a reduction in footprint area.